


A Divine View

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light fluff at the end, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rufus has a silver tongue, So does Reno, They drive Tseng insane with it, pure filth, tseng is called a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng enjoys nothing more than letting both his boyfriends take the reigns when they're in the bedroom. He's not one to enjoy losing all his control but on the rare occasion that he does, Rufus and Reno are there to push him to his limits. And they both agree the sight before them is the best view they could ever hope to ask for.Or: Reno has a few rules in the bedroom, when he wants to make Tseng sob. Tseng is more than happy to try and obey them, and Rufus doesn't like to make it easy. Neither of them do.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Professional Boundaries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Divine View

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I didnt think this would be so long I'm shocked I did all this. I wrote this off of prompts and ideas from my friends and now here I am, posting my filth on the internet once again.

Tseng was a sight to behold like this, both Rufus and Reno had agreed. The director had his hands cuffed above his head to the headboard, with a red silk blindfold tied around his eyes. His lips were still swollen and pink from the gag Reno had taken out of his mouth, and he was panting heavily. The cock ring on did nothing to diminish any of his pleasure. Rufus was sitting at the foot of the bed, and his blue eyes took in everything.

No one got to see him like this. He was unable to move under the blonde, with the other pinning his hips down into the sheets. His hair looked almost black on the white, spread out around his head and falling onto his chest. His cheeks were a rosy pink, and the blush extended down towards his neck, which was peppered with dark and light marks from Reno’s mouth as the red head pulled back from leaving yet another mark. He didn’t seem to care at all that any of them were visible, though, only titling his head back as best he could to allow them both to see even more.

When Reno had first mentioned this, Tseng had been rather hesitant to agree. He was unsure about ever losing his control like this, with no way to easily get out. But he had agreed to try it, seeing the eager gleam in Both Rufus and Reno’s eyes. He had been unsure about agreeing to any of this, but with the way Reno had done things, he had found it almost addicting to let the red head simply pin him down and do what he wanted to him. Not that he would ever tell him this.

All Tseng could feel was the stare from the red head leaning over him and he growled slightly, trying to push his hips up a little to get him to do *something*. Usually he could handle the silence, but he couldn’t seem to handle them staring at him. The brunette couldn’t help but feel a strong urge to just demand that one of them do something and stop staring, but he clenched his jaw instead. That wasn’t how this game worked, and he knew it. He wasn’t in control here, and he knew that trying to demand anything from the ones watching him would simply lead to him being teased for even longer- which was not something he wanted.

A few more beats and he licked his lips, unable to stop himself from speaking up. “Reno, please stop staring and *do* something to me.” He pleaded, fighting back the whine in his throat. He was not going to break this early on- he was too stubborn to beg when they had just started.

The bed dipped, and Tseng’s breath caught as he felt a hand slowly work its way up his side, fingers running lightly against his skin before coming to rest on his chest. Reno still didn’t say a word, and Tseng strained to hear anything else- movement from the two signalling, something. “Rufus, I-”

“Quiet.” Rufus murmured, and Tseng’s jaw snapped obediently shut as Rufus nodded. He stayed silent as those hands slowly moved along his chest, pinching at his nipples before thumbing over them. He couldn’t help a small whimper, but it cut off as Reno stilled his movements. “… Tseng… What did I just tell you?”

“I’m sorry.” Tseng breathed as Reno leaned in. Tseng could feel lips brush against his chest- he bit his lower lip as Reno pinched one nipple, holding the other with his teeth. He didn’t let go for a few seconds, and Tseng was left gasping when he finally pulled back to lap at them both alternately. “Fuck, I’m sorry…. I’ll be good.”

“You’re always such a good slut, of course you’ll behave.” Reno purred and Tseng shivered as Rufus moved one hand to tap against the cock ring. Rufus smirked a little as Tseng twitched at just that, trailing his hand up. He still had his gloves on, and Tseng cursed quietly at the feeling of the fabric against his skin. “Look at you, so ready for one of us to just fuckin wreck you, huh?” He continued the purr in his voice, getting fully onto the bed and leaning over to pull Rufus into a kiss. “So… What are we going to do with the Director, boss?” Reno murmured, still loud enough for Tseng to hear them.

“Hm. He doesn’t seem to really want much of anything yet. Until he asks us, I say we just play with him. We could always leave him here like a total mess, sobbing under us…. He looks so good like that.” Reno sat back as Rufus moved up, keeping on hand on Tseng’s hip as he circled him thumb slowly around the tip, smearing it with precum and smirking a little. “He’s always so obedient for me… Aren’t you, Tseng?” He asked softly, lips brushing against the others ear. He could feel Tseng’s thighs trembling as he tried not to press up against the hand on him.

“Yes. I am, sir. I will be.” Tseng whispered, and Reno had to admit, Rufus never looked more appealing to him than when he had that dominating, darkened lust filled gaze in his eyes. He couldn’t resist moving closer to lick at the blonde’s neck, careful not to leave any marks. Tseng didn’t mind them. He could hide them under that suit he wore so professionally, after all. Rufus on the other hand had made it clear he did not like any marks and had ignored Reno for nearly a week when the other had left a dark mark on his collarbone.

“He wants to see what you’re doing, Reno. So badly.” Rufus commented, tilting his head in silent agreement as Reno moved down to pay attention to chest, and lick at one of his nipples. He couldn’t help a low moan as Rufus tugged at his hair gently, making as much noise as he could just because he knew Tseng couldn’t see them. “Gaia, you’re beautiful…”

“Rufus- Sir.” Tseng pleaded and Rufus chuckled as he squeezed slightly, enjoying the shaky breath that escaped Tseng’s lips. “I want to see both of you…”

“In due time… Let us take care of you first.” Rufus murmured and Reno pressed a kiss to the corner of Rufus’ lips before he bent forward, pulling Tseng into a deep kiss. Rufus couldn’t let a groan at the sight of Reno’s tongue and lips devouring the other, swallowing the low whimpers that escaped Tseng as Reno pulled back for a breath before leaning in again to lick his lips again.

Rufus couldn’t help but start a slow pace, taking his time running his gloved hand up and then back down. He knew Tseng loved the feeling of the fabric on his skin- loved feeling like he didn’t even deserve skin in skin contact. He could feel Tseng press up against his hand and he hummed slightly in warning, stopping at the top and circling around the tip. “Tseng…. I want you to beg for us.” He murmured as Reno kissed his way down the others chest. He kept his thumb moving in small swipes that had Tseng melting under his touch.

“Yes…. Yes sir. I want you. I want you both.” Tseng whispered, and Reno licked at his nipples again. “Fuck- I want you two to fuck me into these sheets.”

“How do you want us to do that, hm? You need to use your words.” Reno spoke up, grinning at the small groan it earned him. He let it slide though- hearing Tseng beg to get fucked was something that already had him reaching a hand between his own legs.

“I want your mouth, Reno. I want to feel your tongue. While Rufus pounds me into the sheets. Please. I want to be so good for you two.” Tseng pleaded. “I want to scream, for you.”

“Do you think he’s earned it, Reno?” Rufus asked softly, and Reno hummed slightly, watching Rufus’ thumb move slowly around Tseng’s tip, and watching him twitch under it. The sight of Tseng pleading and wanting under them was beautiful, but Rufus’ cold dominant tone and his measured way of movement had the red head mesmerized.

“Fuck yeah. But he was whining a bit… You should keep him pinned down while I prep him for you.” Reno purred, and Tseng let out a small moan at the thought. “How’s that sound? Getting my fingers in you, while you’re left to tug at my hair and sob?” Reno grinned at the nod he got and reached over to grab the key. He rubbed Tseng’s wrists as he undid the handcuffs to ensure he was alright before bringing one hand into his hair. Rufus linked his fingers with Tseng’s other hand, hold it and sliding over to make room for Reno between the Director’s legs. Reno couldn’t let a low moan as he opened the lube and Tseng tugged at his hair slightly.

“Damn, Director, do you know much of a slut you are? Spreadin your legs out and putting yourself on display for me.” Reno nipped as his thigh as he urged Tseng to part his legs a bit more. He could tell Tseng was already more than on edge, but he couldn’t help but want to make the other sob under him. “Shiva, you’re disgusting. You know that, you slut? You just want us to fuckin destroy you and you’re out here begging for it. I bet you love the idea of us just leaving you here untouched and wanting.” He kissed a trail along Tseng’s thigh as he pushed a finger in, smirking as Rufus pushed hips down a little more.

“Fuck- No. Please, don’t leave me here.” Tseng bit his lower lip. “I’ll be good, just don’t-”

“Shush, we wouldn’t do that. You’re such a good little whore, aren’t you? You just want to please us.” Rufus cut him off, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Stop moving your hips, let Reno get you ready for me.” He added and Tseng let out a keening noise as Reno left a mark on his thigh, slowly moving his finger before adding a second. Rufus pressed against Tseng, hissing softly as the other rubbed against him a little. “I’m going to fucking fill you, Tseng, you know that?”

“You’re gonna have him sobbing if you keep that up.” Reno commented as he worked to find the bundle of nerves that he knew would have Tseng crying out. He watched the other carefully as he twisted his fingers a bit. A little more and-

“Fuck!” The loud cry that escaped Tseng had both staring at his face as Reno grinned, rubbing against it persistently now. He moved back a bit to add a third finger before returning to the small bundle of nerves. Rufus had let go of Tseng’s hips, and he watched as Tseng pressed his hips back with every movement, fucking himself on the other’s fingers. “Fuck, fuck please, please sir. Yes fuck…”

“Move, Reno.” Rufus couldn’t take it anymore. The cries Tseng was making were driving him crazy and his patience was wearing thin. He groaned as Reno pulled back to put more lube on his hand before stroking him. “Your mouth has other things to do.” He commented and Reno smirked, before tugging the cock ring off and wrapping his fingers around Tseng.

“You come when Rufus tells you, Tseng.” Reno said, and Tseng nodded, gasping. Rufus lifted his hips a bit, and lined up, slowly pushing in. As much as he just wanted to do as Tseng had begged and pound him into the sheets, he wouldn’t rush it. He moaned at the heat that pulled him deeper in, and Reno pulled him into a kiss, happily swallowing those sounds.

“I want to see you two. Please.” Tseng pleaded loudly, and Rufus glanced at Reno, who nodded and pulled the blindfold off.

Fuck. Reno stared down at Tseng and honestly, he could have come just from that, right then and there. Tseng’s eyes were nearly black with lust and glazed over from the pleasure as he stared up at Reno. He already had the most fucked out expression on his face, lip parted and his tongue flicked out a bit. Reno couldn’t help but kiss him, groaning as Tseng desperately tried to pull him closer.

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin perfect… But you did ask me for my mouth somewhere else.” Reno breathed as Rufus stilled. “… You ready for this?” He asked softly.

“Please. Please, Reno.” Tseng whispered. Reno moved down, not even bothering to tease now as he swallowed the other in one easy go, thankful that he had almost no gag reflex. He moaned as Tseng yanked his hair a little bit, looking up to see Rufus leaning over a bit more to lock eyes with him as he started moving.

Reno moaned again around Tseng as he started to stroke himself, letting Rufus set a pace that had Tseng bucking up into his mouth. It didn’t take long to build up the fast pace and Tseng was practically screaming with pleasure at every movement. Rufus groaned lowly, petting Reno’s hair. “You’re going to come for me, Tseng. Scream for me.” He growled and Reno let go of Tseng, closing his eyes with a whine of pleasure as Tseng pushed his head down a bit more.

Reno had to open his eyes again as he felt the first pulse of Tseng’s orgasm rip through him. He couldn’t look away as the other sobbed from the feeling, pushing his hips between the feeling of warmth around his cock, and Rufus still pounding into him. His mouth was parted with his cries, and he had closed his eyes as he lay his head back against the sheets. Reno left Rufus’ movements stutter to a halt as he came as well, and he slowly pulled back once he’d finished milking Tseng through his own. Fuck, seeing them had him so close-

“No. Not yet Reno.” Rufus grabbed his wrist, panting. The red head froze and licked his lips. “… Let me finish it.” He added, pulling Reno’s hand away and Reno moaned loudly as that hand returned. It wrapped around him, twisting just the right way that had him bucking his hips forward eagerly. It didn’t take long before he came, his own orgasm causing him to keen out a loud moan as Rufus kissed him.

Tseng groaned as he felt Rufus pull out. He felt what he presumed to be Reno flop down beside him before a wet cloth worked its way over his stomach and between his legs. “Rufus…” He hadn’t even felt the other get out of the bed, too relaxed from his post orgasm afterglow. He wouldn’t admit he’s started to fall asleep as Reno pressed against him a bit more.

“Sh, let us take care of you, baby.” Reno whispered as Rufus worked to clean him off. He was gentle, not pushing too hard at all to push Tseng past over sensitivity- although the red head felt that he would love the feeling. He smiled a bit as Rufus tossed the cloth aside before tossing the sheets off the bed and grabbing the clean blankets, pulling them up as he crawled up to Tseng’s other side.

“You’re both wonderful.” Tseng mumbled tiredly as Rufus played with his hair.

“Tseng. You’re half asleep. You can tell me how wonderful I am when you get up.” Rufus hummed gently. It earned him a small chuckle from the brunette and an eye roll from the red head, but he simply leaned over to kiss Reno. Neither of them missed the mumbled ‘I love you’ as Tseng fell asleep, and Reno felt his heart swell at that.

“Don’t worry boss, we love you too.” He whispered as Rufus lay on his side, one arm wrapping around both as he closed his eyes. The red head studied the two, who were so quick to fall asleep after sex. He propped his head up on one hand, half tempted to take a picture of them both so relaxed and asleep, but he simply stared, smiling a bit. He could get this view any time he wanted, after all.


End file.
